Das zauberhafte Märchen der sechs Schwäne
by Serpensoria
Summary: Am Anfang der Geschichte zur Ehe genötigt, versucht Graf Arthur von Weasley, seine geliebten Kinder vor der bösen Stiefmutter zu verstecken. Wird am Ende der Geschichte wohl Niedertracht, Heimtücke oder der Mut der Verzweifelten siegen?
1. Der Graf und die Hexen

**Das zauberhafte Märchen der sechs Schwäne**

* * *

**Der Graf und die Hexen**

Es jagte einmal der Graf von Weasley über die Hügel und durch die Wälder seiner Grafschaft einem Nogschwanz so eifrig nach, dass ihm niemand von seinen Phönix-Ordensbrüdern mehr zu folgen vermochte.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, hielt er schließlich inne und blickte sich um. Da bemerkte er, dass er sich verirrt hatte und suchte vergebens nach einem Ausweg aus dem Wald, der ihn umgab und in dem keine Magie Wirkung zu zeigen schien.

Da sah er eine alte Jungfer von untersetzter Statur und mit aufgedunsenem Gesicht auf sich zukommen. „Merlin zum Gruße, meine Dame", sprach er zu ihr, „könnt Ihr mir den Weg hinaus aus diesem Walde zeigen?" „Chm, chm. Oh ja, Herr Graf", antwortete sie mit mädchenhaft hoher Stimme, „das kann ich wohl. Aber es ist eine Bedingung dabei. Wenn Ihr diese nicht erfüllt, so gelangt Ihr nimmer mehr aus diesem verfluchten Wald heraus und müsst des Hungers sterben." „Was ist das für eine Bedingung?", fragte der Graf. „Ich habe eine Nichte, Bellatrix mit Namen", sagte daraufhin die böse Hexe, und entblößte beim Sprechen ihre kleinen spitzen Zähne, „die ist so schön, dass sie es verdient, Eure Gemahlin zu werden. Wenn Ihr sie zur Gräfin macht, zeige ich Euch den Weg hinaus aus dem Walde."

Graf Arthur willigte ein in seiner Not, und die Alte führte ihn zu ihrem Hexenhäuschen, wo die Nichte beim Feuer saß.

Artig begrüßte Bellatrix ihre Tante Dolores und empfing den Grafen, als wenn sie ihn bereits erwartet hatte. Dieser sah wohl, dass sie sehr schön war mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen. Doch er bemerkte auch das matte Aufglimmen seines Taschenspickoskops und wurde von einem heimlichen Grausen ergriffen.

Nachdem Graf Arthur die junge Hexe zu sich aufs Pferd gehoben hatte, wies ihm die alte Hexe den Weg, und er gelangte wieder auf seinen Landsitz, den er liebevoll Fuchsbau zu nennen pflegte, und wo alsbald die Hochzeit gefeiert wurde.


	2. Die Söhne und die Tochter

**Die Söhne und die Tochter**

Graf Arthur von Weasley war schon einmal verheiratet gewesen. Seine erste Frau Molly hatte sieben Kindern, allesamt Rotschöpfe mit unzähligen Sommersprossen auf den Nasen, das Leben geschenkt. Die sechs Knaben hörten auf die Namen William, Charles, Percival, Frederik, Georges und Ronald. Das jüngste der Geschwister war ein Mädchen und wurde Ginevra gerufen. Der Graf liebte seine Kinder über alles.

Weil er nun fürchtete, die neue Stiefmutter könnte die Buben und das kleine Mädchen nicht gut behandeln und ihnen wohl möglich sogar ein Leid antun, brachte er seine Kinder in den einzig noch intakten Turm einer einsamen, weit entfernten Schlossruine im Herzen Schottlands inmitten eines großen Waldes.

Hogwarts war durch Zauberbanne vor den Muggeln verborgen und der Weg dahin war so schwer zu finden, dass er ihn selbst kaum gefunden hätte, wenn ihm nicht die ehemalige Direktorin der Schlossschule, eine weise Frau mit rechteckiger Brille und streng aus dem Gesicht geknoteten Haaren, einen Portschlüssel in Form eines rubinbesetzten Schwertes geschenkt hätte.

Der Graf begab sich jedoch so oft zu seinen lieben Kindern, dass der neuen Gräfin seine Abwesenheit bald auffiel.

Gräfin Bellatrix war von Natur aus nicht nur bösartig sondern auch immens neugierig. Und so verlangte es sie zu wissen, was ihr Ehemann da draußen zu schaffen hatte. Sie heuerte den landesweit berüchtigten Taugenichts Mundungus für einige Sickel an, und er brachte schließlich das Geheimnis in Erfahrung und auch, wie sie nach Hogwarts gelangen konnte. Nun fand sie keine Ruhe mehr, bis sie auch das Versteck des Schwertes in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.


	3. Die böse Stiefmutter

**Die böse Stiefmutter**

Schließlich hexte Bellatrix unter Benutzung schwarzer Magie weiß-seidene Umhänge zusammen. Und als der Graf wieder einmal mit seinen Gefolgsleuten auf die Jagd geritten war, nahm sie die Umhänge und begab sich nach Hogwarts zur Schlossruine.

Die Buben, die aus der Ferne jemanden vom Apparationsplatz her kommen sahen, meinten, ihr Herr Vater käme zu ihnen, und liefen ihm voll Freude entgegen.

Da warf die Böse Stiefmutter über jeden Knaben einen von den Umhängen. Und wie diese ihre Leiber berührt hatten, verwandelten sie sich in Schwäne und flogen in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.

Die Gräfin apparierte ganz vergnügt nach Hause in dem Glauben, ihre Stiefkinder los zu sein.

Das Mädchen aber war rechtzeitig durch ihren Antiobskuranten gewarnt worden und war so der Stiefmutter nicht entgegen gelaufen. Bellatrix ahnte indes nichts von Ginevras Existenz.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Graf Arthur und wollte seine Kinder besuchen. Er fand jedoch nur sein Töchterchen. „Wo sind deine Brüder?", begehrte er zu wissen. „Ach, mein lieber Herr Vater, sie sind fort und haben mich allein zurück gelassen!", und Ginevra erzählte ihm, wie sie vom Turmfenster aus mit angesehen hatte, wie ihre Brüder als Schwäne verwandelt in den Wald hineingeflogen waren. Zum Beweis zeigte sie ihm ein paar weiße Federn, die sie im einstmals so prächtigen Schlosshof aufgelesen hatte.

Der Graf trauerte. Aber trotzdem kam es ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass die Gräfin diese böse Tat vollbracht hätte. Und weil er nun fürchtete, dass auch seine einzige Tochter geraubt würde, wollte er sie mit sich fort nehmen.

Das Mädchen hatte Angst vor der Stiefmutter und bat ihren Vater, nur noch eine Nacht im Schlossturm verbringen zu dürfen. Graf Arthur willigte schließlich ein und begab sich zurück zum Fuchsbau, um die Vorbereitungen für die Rückkehr seiner Tochter zu treffen.

Ginevra aber dachte: „Weder hier noch dort ist meines Bleibens sicher. Ich will lieber fortgehen und meine Brüder suchen." Und als die Nacht herein brach, ging sie in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.


	4. Die Schwäne und das Mädchen

**Die Schwäne und das Mädchen**

Ginevra irrte die ganze Nacht und auch den darauf folgenden Tag ziellos herum, bis sie die Müdigkeit einholte und sie nicht mehr weiterzugehen vermochte.

Da sah sie eine Wildhütte, trat ein und fand eine Stube mit Feuerstelle, Tisch nebst Stühlen und einem übergroßen Bett, über das eine alte Flickendecke gebreitet lag. Sie getraute sich jedoch nicht, sich hineinzulegen. Also kroch sie unter das Bett und legte sich auf dem harten Steinboden nieder, um die Nacht dort zu verbringen.

Aber als die Sonne untergehen wollte, hörte sie ein Rauschen und sah sechs Schwäne zum Fenster hineinfliegen. Sie landeten auf dem Boden und bliesen sich gegenseitig alle ihre Federn ab wie Umhänge. Da erkannte Ginevra ihre Brüder, freute sich und kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Die Brüder waren nicht weniger erfreut als sie ihre Schwester erblickten, aber ihre Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Hier kannst du nicht bleiben", sprach William zu ihr, „diese Hütte ist ein Versteck für Todesser auf der Flucht vor den Auroren. Seit dem Ende des Dunklen Krieges, während dessen auch Schloss Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde, treiben sich immer noch einige Gefolgsleute des Zauberers, dessen Name bis heute nicht genannt werden darf, im Lande herum. Wenn sie herkommen und dich finden, werden sie dich sicher mit einem der Verbotenen Flüche zu ihrer Belustigung unterwerfen."

„Könnt ihr mich denn nicht beschützen?", fragte Ginevra.

„Nein", entgegnete Charles, „denn wir können nur eine Viertelstunde lang jeden Abend unsere Schwanengestalt ablegen."

Da begann das Mädchen zu weinen und klagte: „Könnt ihr denn gar nicht erlöst werden?"

„Ach nein", antwortete Percival, „die Bedingungen sind zu schwer."

„Du darfst sechs Jahre lang nicht sprechen und nicht lachen", erklärte Frederik.

„Und du musst in der Zeit sechs Hemden ganz ohne Magie aus Sternblumen stricken und zusammennähen", gab Georges zu bedenken.

„Kommt nur ein einziges Wort über deine Lippen, so war alle Arbeit umsonst", schloss Ronald.

Und kaum dass die Brüder zuende gesprochen hatten, war eine Viertelstunde vorüber und sie flogen als Schwäne wieder davon.

Ihre Schwester aber fasste den Entschluss, die Brüder zu erretten, auch wenn die Unternehmung ihr eigenes Leben kosten solle.


	5. Der Jüngling und die Mutige

**Der Jüngling und die Mutige**

Ginevra verließ die Wildhütte, lief tief in den Wald hinein, kletterte auf einen erstarrten alten Weidenbaum und verbrachte dort die Nacht.

Am anderen Morgen stieg sie hinunter, sammelte Sternblumen und fing mit Weidenästen an zu stricken und zu nähen. Reden konnte sie mit niemandem und zum Lachen war ihr ohnehin nicht zumute. Sie schenkte nur ihrer selbst gewählten Aufgabe Beachtung.

Als sie schon einige Zeit so zugebracht hatte, geschah es, dass der Jüngling, der überlebt hat, wieder an den Ort seiner größten Ruhmestat zurückkehrte und im Verbotenen Wald umherstreifte.

Wie er zu der Weide kam, auf dem das Mädchen in ihre Handarbeit vertieft saß, erblickte er sie durch seine Brille und rief er zu ihr hinauf: „Wer bist du?" Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

„Komm herab zu mir", redete Harry mit sanfter Stimme auf sie ein, „ich will dir nichts zu Leide tun." Ginevra schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als der Jüngling sie weiter mit Fragen bedrängte, warf das mutige Mädchen ihm ihr goldenes Taufkettchen herab und hoffte, ihn damit zufrieden zu stellen. Er aber setzte weiter nach, und da warf sie ihm gar ihren Zauberstab zu. Und als auch das nichts half, ihr Kleid und nach und nach alles, was sie anhatte und entbehren konnte, so dass sie nichts mehr als ihr Hemdchen anbehielt.

Der junge Mr. Potter war von je her für seinen unbeugsamen Willen bekannt und ließ sich nicht von Ginevra abweisen. Daher kletterte er auf den Baum und holte sie herab. Er fragte sie erneut, wer sie sei und was sie auf der einstmals Peitschenden Weide mache. Er fragte sogar auf Parsel. Die Grafentochter blieb indes stumm wie eine Schrake.

Weil sie aber so schön und anmutig war, war Harrys Herz gerührt. Er legte ihr seinen warmen Umhang um und apparierte Seite an Seite mit ihr in seine Stadtvilla an den Grimmauldplatz nach Londinium. Harry ließ ihr von seinem Hauselfen schöne Kleider bringen und sie strahlte in ihrer Reinheit wie der helle Tag. Jedoch sprach sie weiterhin kein Wort zu ihm.

Er setzte sie bei Tisch an seine Seite und Ginevras Bescheidenheit und Sittsamkeit gefielen Harry so gut, dass er alsbald öffentlich verkündete: „Diese holde Maid begehre ich zur Frau!" Und einige Tage darauf vermählte er sich mit ihr.


	6. Der intrigante Patenonkel

**Der intrigante Patenonkel**

Harry Potter hatte einen zwielichtigen Patenonkel. Der war unzufrieden mit Harrys Wahl und redete schlecht über die junge Braut: „Wer weiß, wo die Dirne her ist, die nicht reden kann? Sie ist eines Kriegshelden nicht würdig!"

Nach einem Jahr, als Ginevra ihren ersten Sohn, einen schönen Knaben mit Namen James, zur Welt gebracht hatte, nahm der verbitterte Mann ihr den Buben weg und behauptete, des Nachts ein gackerndes Lachen gehört zu haben, woraufhin er gesehen hätte, wie die junge Mutter einen Erkling ins Kinderzimmer gelassen habe, damit dieser das Kind fresse.

Harry wollte es nicht glauben und verhinderte durch seine Einflussnahme, dass man Anklage gegen seine Frau erhob. Ginevra saß nur da und strickte Hemden und achtete auf nichts anderes.

Als sie dem nächsten Sohn, einem prächtigen Jungen mit Namen Albus, das Leben schenkte, übte Harrys bösartiger Patenonkel Sirius denselben Betrug aus und sorgte dafür, dass sich Ginevra dem Zaubergamot stellen musste.

Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht entschließen, dem Reden seines einzigen Verwandten Glauben zu schenken und sagte als Zeuge bei der Verhandlung für seine Gemahlin aus: „Mein Weib ist zu fromm und zu gut, als dass sie so etwas Schreckliches tun könnte. Hätte es ihr nicht schon vor langer Zeit die Sprache verschlagen, könnte sie sich selbst verteidigen und die Wahrheit käme ans Licht."

Als ein weiteres Jahr ins Land gegangen war, gebar Ginevra ihr drittes Kind, ein Mädchen diesmal, das den Namen Lily erhielt. Und wie der Verbrecher das Neugeborene abermals raubte und die junge Frau wiederum kein Wort zu ihrer Verteidigung hervorbrachte, so konnte auch ihr berühmter Ehemann ihr nicht mehr helfen, und das Zaubergamot verurteilte sie zum Kuss durch die Dementoren.


	7. Die vereinte Familie

**Die vereinte Familie**

Als der Tag herankam, an dem Ginevra nach Askaban gebracht und das Urteil vollstreckt werden sollte, war zugleich der letzte Tag der sechs Jahre herum, in denen sie nicht sprechen und nicht lachen durfte. Auch die Hemden waren fast fertig geworden, nur die Naht am Kragen eines einzigen Hemdes war noch nicht zur Gänze geschlossen.

Wie es an der Zeit war, sich von ihrem Manne zu verabschieden, legte sie die Hemden über ihren Arm und war eben im Begriff, die Stadt zu verlassen, als sechs Schwäne durch den Nebel herangeflogen kamen.

Die Tiere landeten vor Ginevras Füßen, sodass sie ihnen die Hemden überwerfen konnte. Und als diese davon berührt wurden, fielen ihnen die Schwanenhäute ab und die Brüder standen leibhaftig vor ihrer Schwester. Nur Georges fehlte ein Ohr.

Sie umarmten einander und schließlich lief Ginevra zu Harry und zum ersten Mal vernahm er ihre liebliche Stimme: „Liebster Gemahl, nun endlich darf ich sprechen und dir offenbaren, dass ich unschuldig bin und fälschlich angeklagt wurde." Und sie erzählte ihm von dem Betrug seines Patenonkels, der ihr die drei Kinder weggenommen hatte und irgendwo verborgen hielt.

Da wurden James, Albus und Lily zur großen Freude ihrer Eltern aus dem Versteck in einer Geheimkammer des Kellergewölbes geholt.

Zur Strafe für seine Missetaten belegte Harry seinen Patenonkel Sirius mit dem Tarantallegra-Fluch und dieser musste tanzen, bis er tot umfiel.

Die Familie Potter und die Geschwister Weasley aber lebten noch lange Jahre in Glück und Frieden.


End file.
